


Forgiven

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Coping Blurbs [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Takes place shortly after S4′s “The THRUSH Roulette Affair.”  Illya is waiting for the other shoe to drop.





	

“Are you sure you are alright, Napoleon?”

“It’s fine, stop worrying about me.”

Napoleon sounded like his usual upbeat self as he combed his tousled hair back into position, but that didn’t stop Illya from feeling the incessant gnawing of guilt ever since they had returned to the hotel room where they were going to stay the night; they would be returning to New York tomorrow morning.

Illya wished that they could leave at that moment, wanting to be as far away from Club Thanatopsis as possible. But of even greater concern to him was what Napoleon was truly thinking about him–about Illya’s susceptibility for brainwashing, and whether or not Napoleon would ever trust him as before.

Illya stared at the ceiling now. Whatever Napoleon decided, he would accept. He had no right to say anything after what had happened. How could anyone trust a partner that could be so easily turned against them?

Napoleon sighed as he finished up, tossed the comb into his overnight bag, and reclined on the bed beside Illya. Illya stared at him for a moment.

“What?” Napoleon asked, lifting a hand to his hair again. “Did I part it wrong?”

“That’s it?” Illya asked.

“What do you mean? I’m sleeping, not going out for a night on the town!”

“Nyet; I mean… You have forgotten everything so quickly?”

Napoleon looked over at him and sat up, placing his hands on Illya’s shoulders.

“As far as I’m concerned, there is nothing–and I mean _nothing_ –to blame you for,” he insisted. “You weren’t in control of what you were doing. I know that. I’ve always trusted you, Illya. This isn’t going to change that.”

Illya just stared back at him, stunned.

“You are not afraid that there will be residual effects of the brainwashing?”

“Not at all,” Napoleon insisted. “Oh, and by the way… I’m still convinced that there’s nothing to forgive… But in case it means something to you–I forgive you.”

Illya said nothing; he just nodded, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. Napoleon saw this and gently pulled him into a hug.

“It’s not your fault,” Napoleon insisted.

And Illya was finally ready to believe it.


End file.
